Ninja Wars: Season 1 The Clone Wars
by Kimball the Great
Summary: The Clone Wars rage on as the forces of the Jedi and Sith clash over the fate of the Galaxy, eight teens discover the Sith's plans to weaponize the ancient remains of the Star Forge. An ancient relic built by the Rakatan Infinite Empire. Together, these eight must channel the power of Spinjitzu, an ancient, forgotten martial art of the Jedi, and harness their natural powers. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OCs. Also I don't own Twitch.

FYI: Lloyd is the Golden Ninja after chapter 4.

AN: Ninja are in their first Rebooted outfit, while Jasmine and Jailen are wearing Orange and Red DX suits respectively. Edited a bit.

Ninja Wars: Season 1 The Clone Wars: Chapter 1 Revelations part 1

Wu ominously narrates in the silence, "Long before the Clone Wars, the Galaxy was under siege, the First Spinjitzu Master created many devices to combat the threat. The greatest were the six Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu, the Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice, the Sword of Fire, the Spear of Water and the Hammer of Lava. When he passed, he gave his power to his sons and they vowed to never let the Weapons fall into the hands of the Sith, but the oldest was consumed by the power of the Obsidian Weapons and wanted to possess both, an earth shattering battle broke out and the body of the oldest was chained to the Underworld. The youngest knew he couldn't forever protect the Golden Weapons on his own, so he trained new padawans who insist on being called Ninja. They battled evil bravely as they prevented the Obsidian Weapons from being claimed by Darth Garmadon's dark army, his general betrayed him and fell into his master plan, the youngest brother is me and the padawans are our future saviors."

Planet Coruscant, 20 BBY, The Republic Senate, 21:00 Galactic standard time

Lloyd Garmadon, the famous Green Ninja as locals called him, was sneaking through the security to get to the Chancellor's office, but when a few Clones walk by, he hides, then he moves on. His dad was Jedi Master Garmadon, master of a dead martial arts move, Spinjitzu, but his father was caught by the lure of the Dark Side.

Lloyd reaches the Chancellor's office to look for documents on his father, but what was found made the Green Ninja's blood run cold. Order 66: In the the event of-. Lloyd didn't read anymore, he was simply too shocked, he put a USB drive in and copied all of the top-secret files, he sprints out into the shadows. One mistake that he made is that he drops a card that says, "Courtesy of your neighborhood Ninja," The Green Ninja jumps out the window and slides carefully to the streets.

Unknown planet, 20 BBY, Unknown location, 21:03 Galactic standard time

Darth Garmadon was furious, Sidious' files were tampered with by the Ninja, he says into an intercom, "Bring the General in." Grievous walks in and looks around before the Dark Lord says, "General, the top secret documents for Order 66, and the Mega Weapon were stolen from the Chancellor's computer, I'm trusting you to destroy the Ninja when they get to the Planet of Light, also alert our master of this troubling development."

The Cyborg General nods and says, "It will be done-" the sentence was cut short as the general broke into a short coughing fit, though after a few wheezy breaths, he added, "Lord Garmadon." As Grievous walks out to complete his task, Garmadon cackles insanely.

Planet Coruscant, 20 BBY, Lower City, 21:09 Galactic standard time

Lloyd and the four original Ninja meet in a back alley, Jay snaps irritably, "What is it, Lloyd, we were in the middle of something." When Lloyd was about to reveal, a Gunship's rocket nearly hits them. Jay screamed out, "CHANGE OF PLANS, RUN!" The Ninja sprint away from the Clone Gunship as fast as their legs would carry them.

The Ninja stop at one of their safe houses, Cole immediately asks, "Okay, Green Machine, why is the Clone Army attacking us?" The Green Ninja looks nervous, Cole sighed and says, "You broke into the Republic Senate, didn't you?" Lloyd nods nervously.

A familiar Gunship, the Silent Eagle, lands and reveals Twitch, their ally in the Clone Army, an escaped female Jango Fett clone who fought by herself in Separatists' territory. One day after rejoining the Republic, she met the Ninja. Though Zane, Kai, Lloyd, Cole and Jay trust her with their lives, newer members like Noah, Jasmine, and Jailen are still mistrustful of any Clones. Twitch quips, "All aboard, next stop, Ninja HQ." The Ninja run in the Gunship and it lifts off and flies in the direction of the Ninjas' HQ. Twitch asks, "Why was the Republic shooting at you like Clankers?"

Lloyd sighs guiltily and explains, "I broke into the Chancellor's office to look for mission files that he carried about my father, but what I found was much sinister, the Chancellor has plans to overthrow the Jedi and win the Clone Wars for the Sith, it's called Order 66, in the event of Jedi officers acting against the interests of the Republic, and after receiving specific orders verified as coming directly from the Supreme Commander (Chancellor), GAR commanders will remove those officers by lethal force, and command of the GAR will revert to the Supreme Commander (Chancellor) until a new command structure is established, before you ask, I discovered it's true purpose, he wants to wipe out the Jedi." Everyone gasped in horror, wondering why the Chancellor would do such a thing.

Clank says dimly, "Which would be bad." The group looks at the reprogrammed B1 Battle Droid in a glare that made him gulp metallically. Clank asks, "Are we gonna report this to the Jedi Council?"

Lloyd shakes his head and says, "No, that's exactly what Palpatine would expect us to do, we're on our own in this task, and we can't endanger anyone else, including Torrent Company." Lloyd looks thoughtful before explaining, "We have to get back to base and learn more on Order 66, if we'll ever expect to stop this plot to destroy the peacekeepers of the Galaxy."

Twitch decides to put her two cents in by saying, "What if we lose, you guys would be executed, but I would get one of those blasted neural chips and be mind controlled like a good puppet."

The Ninja look at each other, before Cole saying, "We won't lose, because Ninja never quit." The Gunship lands in the base's hanger.

To be Continued.

Next Tuesday, the Revelations part two episode comes to a shocking conclusion, Ninja Wars: Season 1 The Clone Wars, every Sci-Fi week.

Elemental Powers:  
Rumors state that the legendary First Spinjitzu Master used the Force to create the Elemental Knights by mutation of their midichlorians to an exact amount to give them complete control over an element. A time when things were at peace, until the emergence of the Overlord.

Overlord:

An ancient spirit of ultimate evil, the Overlord is responsible for subtly influencing certain individuals in galactic history so the balance of the Force shifts to the Dark Side, the Overlord's current wish is to be free and conquer the Multiverse.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OCs. Also I don't own Twitch. I would like to warn the audience that the first suspenseful chapters are 3-12

Ninja Wars: Season 1 The Clone Wars chapter 2 Revelations part 2

"Heroes are not created, they are born." Jasmine

Planet Coruscant, 20 BBY, Ninja HQ, 21:09 Galactic standard time

Jasmine walks around saying, "Why was that fake Fett even allowed on this team in the first place? Her training didn't cover Ninja parkour." Jailen nods in agreement. Noah walks in, shaking his head.

Noah explains, "She was stuck in a tough spot, I saved her a long time ago and even as a Clone designed to fight for the Republic, she stayed by our side. That means something, right?" The other two look thoughtful.

Planet Saleucami, 22 BBY, Forest of Training, 7:00 Ninja training hours

Young Noah jumps from tree to tree, neglecting his body's well being in order to save a group of villagers from the Clankers. He scans the area, hoping to find some Droids to turn into spare parts. He thinks, 'Bingo, one, two- wait a minute, that civilian could get killed.' Without thinking, the sky blue Ninja jumps and starts dismantling the Battle Droids. A male in robes walks up and pulls out a curved cylinder device that a red beam comes out. Noah blurts, "A Sith, here on Saleucami? What here is important to your cause?" The Sith doesn't answer, which prompted Noah to mock, "Oh, the strong silent type, they always seem to lose."

The Sith seemed to get angry at the mocking and retorts, "You would do well to keep your mouth shut, youngling, for I am the ruler of this system you will address me as Lord and Master." The civilian walks in front of Noah which makes him raise an eyebrow, the Sith seems intrigued at the civilian's resilience. He said, "A noncombatant standing against my power, how amusing."

Said noncombatant unsheathed something strange, arm blades. She said, "Well, not so innocent looking now is this 'noncombatant', Sith scum." The civilian ran up to the Sith and had a duel which caused Noah to smirk. Unfortunately the Sith is trained by Darth Sidious himself, and he quickly overpowered the civilian. Noah looks worried and charged, pulling out his prized Vibroblade and using it to distract the Sith, and the civilian stabbed the Sith causing a fatality. She said nonchalantly, "Well, that's one wound he'll never recover from, and he's so young we'll all miss him, not really."

Noah looks surprised and says, "Thanks, I probably would've gotten killed by that Sith. Hey, um, who are you?" The mysterious civilian turns around to answer.

She said, "My name is Twitch. And before you ask, I don't have any parents." Noah is bewildered, but immediately gets who she is after five seconds.

Noah asks, "So, you're a clone, that's so cool you've got the best military training out of the village, epic." Twitch raises an eyebrow, but she says nothing at all. Noah immediately says, "Okay, your secret's safe with me, I make an oath to it." Twitch nods before running off.

Present Day

Jasmine asks, "So, what do you mean by you had to save her? By your story she was fully capable of fighting for a creation of a petri dish." Noah scowls at Jasmine, a long time ago Jasmine lost her family to separatists, a clone saved her life, but she cursed the soldier because her family died.

Before Noah can continue the others enter, Lloyd says, "I have good news and bad news, the good news is we discovered a Sith's plans, and the true nature Clone Wars, the bad news is, if we don't stop them, the Jedi Order will be wiped out for good." The three Ninja gasp in dramatic horror. Lloyd immediately explained, "And I have a plan to stop them, before Order 66 has a chance to be executed," Lloyd sighs before continuing, "We must infiltrate the Senate and disable the communications, that way, we at least delay Order 66. Some of us may not make it, but as the only ones who know about this sinister plan we are the only ones capable of stopping it. Ninja, get ready, we're going to war against the Dark Side." The other Ninja nod and gear up for battle against the Republic Clones guarding the Senate. Twitch cleans her arm blades, the Ninja grab a few blasters, pistols and rifles. A ship rose out of the ground, then flew to the upper city.

Planet Mustafar, 20 BBY, Separatists HQ, 21:30 Galactic standard time

Palpatine's hologram says, "It seems that we must increase the time for Order 66 and the Great Purge, otherwise these 'Ninja' will destroy our plans, I'm setting a one million credit bounty on these foolish Ninja, and to destroy them once and for all. I realize they are force sensitive and could've been padawans, Darth Garmadon, set a trap and offer in the Senate." The others immediately agree, laughing insanely as the screen goes dark.

AN: This is a filler chapter, so expect more when I get the chance, school and FanFiction has been really tough, so bare with me.

The Ninja:

Famous vigilantes that help protect Coruscant from the many crimes that occur in the slums, they've repaired a broken down Ebon Hawk. The Ninja are known for their apparent force sensitivity, but they were hidden by Wu, so they may train to master their Elemental Powers.

Elemental Knights:

These ancient warriors fought the evil spirit called the Overlord as his reign of terror threatened reality itself. The Elemental Knights' powers passed onto their descendants. Their noble defense of the Galaxy was never forgotten, even as history moves on.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I also don't own Twitch.

Cast that helped make this wonderful Fanfiction: NinjaWriterMaster, Ven'aranar Angel, and sportsgalol. Check out their Fanfictions if you get the chance, they're awesome.

Ninja Wars: Season 1 The Clone Wars chapter 3: The Order of the Sith

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." Jedi Master Garmadon

Planet Coruscant, 20 BBY, The Jedi Temple, 21:50 Galactic standard time

All Ninja walk to the chamber with Jedi Master Wu, Garmadon's brother. Lloyd says, "Uncle, we need your help." Wu silently walks to a box, opens it and it reveal lightsaber.

Wu says, "This was meant for your father, now this Lightsaber is yours, Lloyd." Lloyd takes the Lightsaber and activates it revealing it to be Green. Wu says, "The prophecy states that, 'The Green Ninja will wield the Golden Saber that will reveal the location of the Planet of Light, the birthplace of the six Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu.' The Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Sword of Fire, the Shurikens of Ice, the Hammer of Lava, and the Spear of Water. Weapons so powerful, no one currently possesses the power to wield all six at once. I have kept this scroll hidden from everyone else in order for the prophecy to be untainted by the Dark Side."

Lloyd says, "Now, is everybody ready to stop the Dark Lord's ultimate plan?" All hands raise. Lloyd says, "Now to the plan, as we don't have powers. Twitch, Noah and Jasmine disable communications. The rest of us head to Palpatine's office to stop him once and for all!"

Planet Coruscant, 20 BBY, The Republic Senate, 22:00 Galactic standard time

Twitch walks carefully to the communications, knocking out Clone Troopers and took quick cover before Clones shoots her. Twitch says, "You've got to be fekking kidding me. Ninja never quit, well, I'm a Ninja, so these guys haven't had their convenient lunch break. Ah, sorry brothers." Twitch injures the Clones then sprints to the Comm station. She says, "Bingo, just a flip of the switch and it-" Twitch was cut off by Jasmine turning off the comms with Noah beside her. The Female Clone says, annoyed, "How did you'll get here?"

Jasmine snaps, "Quiet, Fake Fett." Noah shakes his head disapprovingly, while Jasmine scowls.

The others are running to Palpatine's office, when a door separates Lloyd from the others, Lloyd continues to the Chancellor's office. Zane examines the wall, hoping to find a way through when suddenly a cough reveals General Grievous who says, "You're stuck here with me, now prepare to die, Ninja scum." Kai quickly kicks the Cyborg General, freeing a Lightsaber, which Zane catches and activates. Grievous scowls and pulls out his other three Lightsaber, activating them and attacking Zane.

Zane says as he duels with the Cyborg General, "Go, help Lloyd, I'll hold Grievous off." Jay and Cole try to get to Lloyd, but Grievous stopped them by swirling all three Lightsabers like he does usually. Zane comments worriedly, "I sense Lloyd may be on his own for now." The White Ninja clashes sabers with Grievous, until the tide turns as Kai pulls out his Vibroblade and slashes at General Grievous.

Lloyd sprints through the hallway to get to the Chancellor's office, when he gets there, he yells, "It's over Palpatine!" The Chancellor's chair turns around to reveal Darth Garmadon, not Palpatine.

The Dark Lord says, "Hello, son." Lloyd narrows his eyes and pulls out his green lightsaber. Garmadon says, "So, my foolish brother has given you the Golden Saber, why am I not surprised? I have the Elemental Blade that once belonged to the Overlord, the reason I abandoned those fools in the Jedi Council. Join the Dark Side, Lloyd."

The Green Ninja clashes with his father attempting to get the upper hand. Lloyd says, "I'll never join Palpatine in the Dark Side." Garmadon laughs insanely which causes Lloyd to ask, "What's so funny, Dad?"

Garmadon answers, "I never intended for you to join him, I intended it for you to join me. Now, leave Coruscant if you wish for your precious Jedi Order to survive, and for my brother's precious prophecy to come to light."

Lloyd says, "Will you keep your promise?" Garmadon nods, Lloyd walks away as he pulls down the Ninja bandanna and smiles at his father one last time, but unfortunately, the Dark Lord scowls at the Green Ninja.

All of the Ninja receive a coded message from Jasmine that says, 'Mission complete, retreat to base.' Zane says, "The mission has been complete, let's get out of here." The Ninja knock Grievous off balance and sprint away.

Jasmine, Noah and Twitch sprint to the sewers to return to the base. Jasmine says, "Ninja aren't created, they're born." Twitch spray paints the Ninja logo on a sewer tunnel. The words above says, 'Ninja never quit.'

Planet Coruscant, 20 BBY, Ninja HQ, 22:22 Galactic standard time

The Ninja enter the control room of the ancient ship, the Ebon Hawk. Lloyd says, "Go to these coordinates, at Kamino, the Golden Saber will guide us to the Planet of Light."

Planet Kamino: 20 BBY, Tipoca City, 22:24 Galactic standard time

The Ebon Hawk exits Hyperspace at Kamino, a gold light points to a planet of light near the Solar System. Lloyd says, "The Planet of Light, alright, guys let's go get the Golden Weapons."

A planet made of pure light, the camera zooms to show the Golden Temple and zooms further to show the six Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu, then the screen slowly fades to black. Twitch says, "The Golden Weapons may be our only hope to restoring the balance of the Force."

Darth Garmadon:

One of the masterminds behind Order 66 and Palpatine's most 'loyal' henchman, Sidious' attempts to get rid of him were thwarted by the threat that Garmadon will use his Clone Army against him. He used to be a Jedi Master. The only way to cure him is to destroy all the Dark Side energies inside of him.

Serpentine:

Serpent like beings from the planet Serpens IV that agreed to work for Darth Garmadon as his secret army in his quest to conquer the Galaxy for himself. The Serpentine were once in a war with the Jedi and it's known as the Jedi-Serpentine War. They were mostly isolated before the Republic found them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC's, also Twitch is not my OC. Ninja ages: Lloyd, 16: Jay, 15: Cole, 17: Kai, 17: Zane, 16 (Appearance, he is actually 4,000 year old droid), Jasmine, 15 ½: Noah, 15 ½: Jailen, 17 ½: Twitch, 15

Previously on Ninja Wars:

Wu says, "The prophecy states that, 'The Green Ninja will wield the Golden Saber that will reveal the location of the Planet of Light, the birthplace of the six Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu.'"

The Dark Lord says, "Hello, son." Lloyd narrows his eyes and pulls out his green lightsaber. Garmadon says, "So, my foolish brother has given you the Golden Saber, why am I not surprised? I have the Elemental Blade that once belonged to the Overlord, the reason I abandoned those fools in the Jedi Council. Join the Dark Side, Lloyd."

A planet made of pure light, the camera zooms to show the Golden Temple and zooms further to show the six Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu, then the screen slowly fades to black. Twitch says, "The Golden Weapons may be our only hope to restoring the balance of the Force."

Ninja Wars Season 1: The Clone Wars Chapter 4: The Golden Light

The Planet of Light, 20 BBY, The Ebon Hawk, March 21st

The Ninja gather in the control room. Jasmine impatiently asks, "If these 'Golden Weapons' are here, why don't I get one?" Lloyd facepalms at Jasmine's antics. Zane chews on a piece of bread, also he twirls the Lightsaber handle in his hand.

Lloyd says, "We will all get powers and new Golden Weapons, also I'll get the Golden Power, which is why we must prepare for anything the First Spinjitzu Master may had prepared for us. NINJA GO!" The Ninja pull up their Ninja bandannas, while Jailen and Jasmine put on their Ninja hoods. They trek through the glowing mountains and avoid the deadly Golden pits. The Golden Temple shines like a bright star, guiding the Ninja to their destiny.

A shrine is at the first stop of the mountain. Zane suggests, "I sense this may be a trial by the First Spinjitzu Master to help us unlock our powers." The Ninja begin, jumping over beams, crawling through the enclosed spaces to a few Golden Skeletons (Created by the First Spinjitzu Master to test all who enter this place.) They quickly grab wooden versions of the Golden Weapons, (These weapons grant the Ninja limited control over their powers.) Zane threw the Shurikens at a few Skeletons, they all froze when the Shurikens make contact, shocking the Ninja.

Noah says, shocked, "That weapon can freeze things on contact, So, what if?" Noah slashes his Spear and a water blast comes out and decimates Skeletons, the rest trying out the weapons. Cole slams the Wooden Scythe of Quakes into a ground, causing an earthquake of low magnitude destroying a few Skeletons. Noah ordered, "Guys, I have an idea, Twitch and Jasmine distract the undead while me, Lloyd, Zane, Cole, Kai, Jay and Jailen will continue the route to the Golden Temple." Everyone nods at the plan, the Kunoichi and Clone are quick to start their tasks. The Ninja quickly run, using the powers of the Wooden versions of the Golden Weapons. They enter the temple and lock the door behind them.

Lloyd looks around to see a Golden Light going into the planet's core, around it are the Golden Weapons and beside the Golden Weapons (The original ones from the series.) have the ZX suits created for the masters of the Golden Weapons. Kai says, "New suits, so these are cool, gold highlights and the armor." The Ninja except Lloyd get the Golden Weapons and their wooden counterparts disappear, Lloyd looks at the bell that is firing the Golden Energy and remembers, 'That once the Green Ninja finds the Golden Instrument, he will strike it and gain the power of the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master.' 

Lloyd yells, "The Bell, it's the instrument, you guys ready?" The other Ninja nod as Lloyd sprints, wall-jumps and kicks the bell, then lands in the light and it shoots off towards the Golden Crystals that reflect it's intense power, it hits the Ninja and the Golden Weapons all light up with their Elemental Powers.

Kai shouts, "GUYS, SEND HIM YOUR NEW POWERS!" The Ninja send their respective Elements to Lloyd as a Golden Ball expands from his body, then all of a sudden a Golden Dragon emerged from the Green Ninja and it roars loudly, alerting the Golden Skeletons, who shake in fear and flee underground from the power of the First Spinjitzu Master.

Zane says, "We've got the Golden Weapons, let's retreat to the Ebon Hawk." The Ninja run to the Ebon Hawk, using their powers to assist their trek back to their ship. An unfamiliar figure watches the Ninja use their Elemental powers in ways familiar to different universes.

The figure says, "Well played Ninja, well played but soon I shall be free from these chains and the Galaxy will belong to me, the Overlord." The Overlord cackles menacingly as the Ninja walk into the Ebon Hawk

The Planet of Light, 20 BBY, The Obsidian Temple, March 21st

Darth Garmadon walks through the ancient Temple in search of his Ultimate Weapons, the Obsidian Weapons of Airjitzu, ancient Dark Side weaponry. He sees the four Obsidian Weapons and laughs maniacally as the four Obsidian Weapons float to his hands and the power flows through him once more. He says, "Now, the Star Forge can rebuild these into the Mega Weapon, and I will finally be strong enough to recreate the Galaxy in my image. You eight, find the Republic Cruiser that crashed here, it will be my capital ship." The eight Hypnobrai warriors salute and sprint off to accomplish their tasks. Garmadon rants, "Palpatine wants to rule this Galaxy, never. Him and the Jedi Council will fall and I'll be ruler of the Galaxy, I am the Dark Lord of the Sith, once and for all."

A.N: This is the first story chapter with Darth Garmadon's evil plans to recreate the Galaxy.

Next Friday, the Star Forge is rebuilt, "You've failed, son, this Galaxy is mine!" The Ninja must stop the construction of the Mega Weapon, "NOOOO!" Chapter 5: Forge of the Ancients.

Ninja Wars Season 1: The Clone Wars Chapter 5: Forge of the Ancients

A.N: Favorite, Review and Read for more of Ninja Wars Season 1: The Clone Wars.

Ninjago: Masters of Fairy Tail next sunday at 9:30pm


End file.
